Valiant Fighters
Valiant Fighters is a fighting game based on the Valiant Comics characters. Gameplay is a classic 2D fighters with 3D graphics, graphic style similar to Fighting EX Layer. Character roster # X-O Manowar # Bloodshot # Ninjak # Shadowman # Archer # Armstrong # Eternal Warrior # Peter Stancheck # Livewire # Faith # Doctor Mirage # Charlie Palmer # Quantum & Woody # Rai # Toyo Harada # Master Darque # Commander Trill # Roku # Mary-María # Big Boy # The Telic # Punk Mambo Hidden/Unlockable Characters * Divinity * Ivar * Geomancer * Ninja-G * Animalia DLC Characters * Turok * Solar * Magnus, Robot Fighter Stages * French Alley (Armstrong) * Loam (Commander Trill) * New Orleans Parade (Doctor Mirage/ Punk Mambo) * Harbinger Foundation Building (Harada/Livewire) * Dacia (X-O Manowar/Eternal Warrior) * The Deadside (Shadowman) * The Lyceum (Master Darque) * New York (Quantum & Woody) * Creationist Park (Archer) * Rising Spirit Nanotech Facility (Bloodshot/Palmer) * Unity Base (Ninjak/Livewire) * London (Ninjak/Ivar) * California (Peter Stancheck) Special/Unlockable Stages * Torquehalla (SPECIAL STAGE) * The Land Beyond (SPECIAL STAGE) Movelists Archer CINEMATIC SUPER: Archer pulverizes the opponent with an array of consecutive martial arts maneuvers (Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, Muay Thai, Lucha Libre); each maneuver freezes the screen to show the name and definition of the martial art, and then gives an 'X-Ray' view at the opponent injuries as he's attacked. Special Finisher: Armstrong CINEMATIC SUPER: Armstrong throws a barrel of wine to the opponent, making it dizzy. Then Armstrongs start taking out a bottle of wine, takes a drink, recites the type of wine and harvest and breaks the bottle in the opponent; he does that several times before raising the wine barrel, taking a huge drink of it and smashing the opponent with the barrel, covering it in wine. Special Finisher: Before smashing the opponent with the barrel, Armstrong disappears and reappears with the opponent at a pub, where they both participate in a drink competition. The opponent faints after drinking several bottles and Armstrong celebrates accompanied by a couple of women, completely drunk. Ninjak CINEMATIC SUPER: Ninjak performs a Ninjutsu martial art combo in the enemy, starting with kick, open palm strikes and finishing with two katana slashes. Then, he embroils the opponent in a wired hook and hangs it, then an explosive lights in the opponent and explodes. Special Finisher: After the opponent is hanged, Ninjak summons a fleet of dozens of drones that aim at the opponent and shoot a laser beam at the same time, covering the opponent in a bright light explosion. Quantum & Woody* ** * NOTE: 'Quantum and Woody fight together as a tag team duo. The player starts controlling either Quantum or Woody, each one with a different moveset and fighting style, and after 30 seconds of fight (as the bracelet shines more frequently), it automatically changes the character (after a brief 'screen freezing'). However, each character has in its movelist one or two "Assist/Tag" moves; if the player hits the opponent with any of those moves, the "Change Counter" resets. '**NOTE: Through a code, the player can select "Quantum" and "Woody" as individual fighters. One must highlight "Quantum & Woody" slot and enter a code: Hold Select, R1, R2, R1, then any punch button, to select Quantum; or Hold Select, R2, R1, R2, then any kick button, to select Woody. Solo Quantum and solo Woody retain all their regular movelists and they no longer automatically tag out after 30 seconds, but they lose the Assist/Tag moves (their Cinematic Super is slightly modified too). CINEMATIC SUPER: Quantum starts attacking the opponent with a military boxing combo then crunches it with an energy cage; then, Woody attacks the opponent with dirty fighting techniques before zapping it with an energy beam; then the Goat appears and stares sinisterly into the camer while zooming in; Quantum & Woody look away as the Goat performs some unspeakable act on the enemy, then the screen goes black and ends with a scream. Special Finisher: Instead of having the Goat appearing, Quantum & Woody throw their bracelets away; they they hold the opponent as the start flashing, each time brighter and quicker, until they explode with the enemy in a huge explosion. Roku CINEMATIC SUPER: Roku entangles the opponent from either its feet or arms, and starts pulling it towards her. She hits the opponent twice with his hair as a club, the she wraps the opponent inside his hair and starts tu suffocate it. Finally, she raises four hairs as needles and stabs the already entangled opponent before letting it fall. Special Finisher: After stabbing the opponent with her needle hairs, the hair coccoon catches fire and starts to burn in the form of a Japanese sign; then Roku perform a dance pose and the coccoon explodes. X-O Manowar CINEMATIC SUPER: Manowar shoots two energy spheres that impact the opponent covering it in electricity. Then, he shoots a barrage of energy spheres, energy beams and missiles, and finishes the opponent impaling it with his energy sword. Special Finisher: After impaling the opponent with his sword, Aric takes the Shanhara armor off, then the armor covers the opponent and makes it explode, as Aric says "you're not worthy of Shanhara"; as he retreats in his winpose, he's re-covered with the armor. Eternal Warrior CINEMATIC SUPER: Ivar appears through a time tunnel and creates a time bubble that makes the space change into different time periods. Gilad starts in the ancient Mesopotamia hitting the opponent with an arrow, then as a viking attacking it with an axe, then medieval Gilad on a horse hits it with a lance, then pirate Gilad shoots a carabin, then present time Gilad attacks with his axe and sword several times, finally he changes into his classic outfit and finishes the opponent with an explosive uppercut. Special Finisher: Instead of changing into classic outfit Gilad in the end, the stage changes into the future and Gilad appears as the Eternal Emperor; as he stabs his sword into the ground, waves of chronal energy engulfs the opponent, annihilating it. Peter Stancheck CINEMATIC SUPER: Peter shoots a 'sting' mind bolt, leaving the opponent dazzled, then he crunches him telekinetically raising his fist. Peter levitates and lifts the opponent, creating a telekinetic maelstrom around the opponent, which devastates it, before collapsing on itself. Special Finisher: Before the maelstrom collapses, Kris, Torque, Flamingo and Faith appear before the opponent. Kris commands the attack; Torque gives the opponent a big punch, then a hammerfist and then grabs it and launches it to the air; Flamingo shoots flames to the opponent while it's in midair, and Faith flies in a circle around the opponent, before hitting it with acceleration. Peter and the Renegades pose for the camera while Faith takes a selfie. Toyo Harada CINEMATIC SUPER: Harada stuns the opponent with a telekinetic strike and continues hitting it with telekinetic blows. Then the screen goes dark and the attack continues inside Harada's mentual world where he becomes giant and ravages the opponent telepathically. Finally, Harada and the opponent appear in the cave with the Bleeding Monk, the opponent drowns in blood while Harada walks away confidently. Special Finisher: Instead of appearing in the Bleeding Monk cave, Harada and his opponent appear in the stratosphere where Harada's holding his opponent from the head. He let the opponent go and makes it precipitate towards Earth; encircled in an energy field, Harada flies back to air at extreme speed. Bloodshot CINEMATIC SUPER: Bloodshot's nanite activates a special protocol and release a neurosynaptic disruptor that makes the opponent dizzy. The Bloodshot activates the Superspeed 'bee sting', running around the opponent and hitting it many times, then he shoots the Radiation 'bee sting' weakening the opponent, and finally energy absortion before shooting the opponent in the head. Special Finisher: Instead of shooting the opponent in the head, Bloodshot injects his nanites in the opponent's bloodstorm. The opponent gets infected, its skin turns grey and its eyes red, before collapsing in the floor. Faith CINEMATIC SUPER: Faith traps her opponent with a 'Friend Field' and flies with it at maximum speed, before abruptly stopping and sending the opponent flying and crash violently into a building Special Finisher: Shadowman CINEMATIC SUPER: Shadowman covers his body in necromantic flames and hits the opponent with a couple punches. Then he raises his scythe and concentrates some ghosts on it, before impalling the opponent. Special Finisher: After impalling his opponent, Shadowman pushes it to the ground and they go inside it. Shadowman and the opponent appear in a special section of the Deadside, where lots of ghosts pull the opponent into the ground, until it's completely buried. Master Darque CINEMATIC SUPER: Master Darque creates a big magic sigil where it embroils the opponent, hitting it with waves of different energies. Special Finisher: Master Darque finishes taking the opponent from the head and going under the Deadside, where he impales the opponent's souls in a spike tower along with many others. Alternate Costumes X-O MANOWAR * Shanhara (MAIN) * Visigoth (UNLOCKABLE) * "Spartacus" (UNLOCKABLE) * Aric Dacia (RETRO) * Donovan Wylie (ACCLAIM) * Son Of The Revolution (STALINVERSE) BLOODSHOT * Rising Spirit (MAIN) * Assault (UNLOCKABLE) * Viet Man (UNLOCKABLE) * Guerrilla (RETRO) * Angelo Mortalli (ACCLAIM) * Komandar Bloodshot (STALINVERSE) * Organic (4001 A.D.) NINJAK * Agent K (MAIN) * Undercover (UNLOCKABLE) * Monk (UNLOCKABLE) * Colin King (RETRO) * Denny Meechum (ACCLAIM) * Politburo (STALINVERSE) SHADOWMAN * Street God (MAIN) * Loa (ALT) * Josiah Boniface (UNLOCKABLE) * Maxim St James (RETRO) * Michael LeRoi (ACCLAIM) * Loa 4001 (4001 A.D.) ARCHER * Dominion (MAIN) * Last Enemy (UNLOCKABLE) * Golden Mane (UNLOCKABLE) * Gulag (STALINVERSE) * Nineties (RETRO) ARMSTRONG * Immortal (MAIN) * Legendary (UNLOCKABLE) * Nineties (RETRO) * Gulag (STALINVERSE) ETERNAL WARRIOR * Immortal (MAIN) * Classic (UNLOCKABLE) * Legendary (UNLOCKABLE) * Heathen (UNLOCKABLE) * Captain (UNLOCKABLE) * Eternal Emperor (4001 A.D.) PETER * Sting (MAIN) * Fugitive (ALT) * Unleashed (UNLOCKABLE) * Sorcerer (TORQUEHALLA) * Enlightened (4001 A.D.) LIVEWIRE * Unity (MAIN) * Harbinger (ALT) * Secret Weapons (RETRO) FAITH * Zephyr (MAIN) * Masked (ALT) * Date Dress * Bliss Dress * Renegade (RETRO) * Dark Angel (TORQUEHALLA) DOCTOR MIRAGE * Private Eye (MAIN) * Hwen Fong (RETRO) CHARLIE PALMER * H.A.R.D. Corps (MAIN) * Gunslinger (RETRO) QUANTUM & WOODY * Delinquents (MAIN) * Q2 (RETRO) RAI * X (MAIN) * Red Arm (ALT) * Tohru Nakadai (RETRO) * Raijin (4001 A.D.) TOYO HARADA * Omega (MAIN) * Old Man Harada (ALT) * Young Harada * Kimono MASTER DARQUE * Nicodemo Darque (MAIN) * Darque Power (RETRO) * Alexandré Darque (ACCLAIM) COMMANDER TRILL * Military (MAIN) * Natural ROKU * Shadow Seven (MAIN) * Braid (ALT) * Fugitive MARY-MARÍA * Dominion (MAIN) * Black Ops (ALT) * Schoolgirl * Infiltration * Cavegirl BIG BOY * Specialist (MAIN) * Rampage (ALT) * Eggbreaker (RETRO) THE TELIC * Generation Zero (MAIN) * Fugitive (ALT) Category:Fighting Games Category:Comic Based Category:Superheroes